voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Rogash
Rogash, known to its natives as Ranovitria, is the fourth largest continent in New Voldrania, and the second largest inside the "Council Region". It is located south of Albonesia and Maloca and west of Llysia. It is considered to be one of the largest ancestral homes of New Voldrania's Testificate population, and in modern times is infamous for being entirely under the control of Voldranians. The three nations that make up Rogash are Jados, Varrenholm, and Baratan. History Pre-Voldranian History Rogash is famous for its incredibly lengthy history involving non-humans before the arrival of the Voldranians. At an unknown point in the past, many creatures known as Ranovitrians began to appear across the continent, gradually spreading and developing themselves. Around 1200 BE, the Ranovitrians entered their golden age, as they had discovered a means of forging equipment out of obsidian. This discovery helped shape the culture that would define them for the next few centuries. Around 1000 BE, many Trikash from the north appeared on the continent, and began to inhabit the areas that the Ranovitrians had left alone. Unlike their northern cousins, the Southern Trikash were very friendly with the other species around them, and this friendship led to benefits for both sides. In 970 BE, the Trikash began to inhabit a mysterious island in the southwestern gulf by the name of Avalarin. It was on this island that they discovered a well of Black energy in the sky, and constructed a tower known as The Siphon to collect this energy. However, midway through construction of the tower, 3 nether spirits by the names of Zeno, Vada, and Xicci arrived on the continent. It wasn't long before they started causing mass chaos, splitting themselves into fragments and killing any Ranovitrians they came across. The Trikash fought back against the spirits, but were unable to defeat them. Over the course of the next century, the Trikash gradually collected the fragments of the 3 spirits, and locked them away in a stone tablet labeled the ZenoVadaXicci Stone. In 870 BE, the 3 spirits had completely been trapped in the stone. However, roughly 97% of the Ranovitrian population had been wiped out. What comes next isn't entirely known at this time, but sometime around 850 BE, the remainer of the Southern Trikash vanished, with documents discovered later implying a war with the Northern Trikash. With the lack of information, their fate is ultimately unknown. All that remains of their legacy is a single structure in central Rogash. In addition, the island of Avalarin, along with the Siphon, had mysteriously vanished. Rogash remained extremely quiet for the next near-millenium, with the only notable event being the remaining Ranovitrians collecting together into a single group. This silence was broken in 122 BE, when a large group of Iysks from the northern city of Kal'Karaduum arrived in southern Rogash. These Iysks made absolutely no contact with the Ranovitrians, instead choosing to isolate themselves. Throughout the year 70 BE, multiple humans from other continents began to gather in northern Rogash, eventually leading to the creation of the city of Dalverad. Voldranian History Went to bed, will do later Geography Rogash is a lush, yet relatively cold and dry continent. Oak and birch forests make up about 28.4% of the nations total area, while pine forests make up 18.6%. These regions make up the continents eastern and western quadrants, while the continents center is predominantly dry. 18.3% of the continent is classified as desert, despite the fact that the continent contains only one. To the west of the desert is New Voldranias largest savanna, which makes up 12.7% of Rogash's total area. While dry, the savanna actually contains a rather expansive forest of acacia trees, contributing to the continents "lush" status. Rogash notably has the smallest percentage of plains out of all the nations, which make up only 2.9% of its total area. In contrast to this, Rogash's mountain ranges make up a larger percentage of its total area than any other continent, coming in at approximately 19.1%. It is the only large continent that does not contain any swampland. Great Rogash Desert (WIP) Demographics (A brief overview of language and religion in the region.) Category:New Voldrania Category:Continents Category:Stub